In the fuel-conveying units currently used in modem motor vehicles, filter modules with one filter cloth for each of the inlet areas are used at the feed pump. One of the pump chambers is generally used to convey fuel from a surge tank to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. The second pump chamber, which is separated from the first pump chamber, is used to convey fuel into the surge tank. By means of the sucking jet pump, fuel is conveyed from the fuel tank into the surge tank. The filter cloth can feature a mesh width intended for the respective application.
A disadvantage of the known filter module is that its production is cost-intensive and requires costly assembly. As a result, the fuel-conveying unit with the filter module is also very expensive to build.